


Just Like, Five More Minutes!

by SummerRoses0612



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Aftercare, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Beards, Beards (Relationships), Bisexual Jackson Whittemore, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boyd is a good bro, Chris is too old for this shit, Consensual Humiliation, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, Cora wants to watch, DO NOT COPY, Derek Is So Done, Derek is Derek, Derek is a good bro, Derek is not amused, Derek is the Alpha, Doggy Style, Erica Reyes Lives, Erica Reyes is a Little Shit, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good BDSM Etiquette, Humiliation, Interrupted Sex, Jackson calls Stiles pretty bitch and whore, Jackson gets over himself, Liam Dunbar is So Done, Liam is So Done, Liam is a Little Shit, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Need Brain Bleach, Peter is a good Bro, Peter isn't a total creep, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jackson Whittemore, Protective Derek, Read at Your Own Risk, Scott is in need, Stiles and Jackson are 17, They talk about everything before hand, Top Jackson Whittemore/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Jackson Wittemore, Verbal Humiliation, Vernon Boyd Lives, Walking In On Someone, and he says so, do not copy to another site, kind of, repeatedly, rough anal sex, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: Jackson and Stiles have been sleeping together all throughout high school for stress relief, when their relationship takes a more serious turn they prepare to tell the pack. Only, they accidently got a visual representation first.OrThe one where the pack walks in on Jackson pounding Stiles.
Relationships: Background-Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Background-Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd, Background-Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Just Like, Five More Minutes!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything affiliated with it.
> 
> Warning- This story contains: underaged sex, consensual sex, rough sex, humor
> 
> Don't read it if you haven't read the tags beforehand.

His pale elbows, forehead, and knees were bruising. The constant motion of Jackson's heavy thrusts from behind pushing him across the floor before the werewolf fixed his hold on the sweat slick hips he was grabbing and pulled him back hard. His moans got higher as his whining breath just kept getting louder the longer they kept going and the harder Jackson's dick hit his prostate.

Repeat

Repeat

Repeat

They were on the floor of Jackson's bedroom, where they had been doing homework before they got distracted. 

They had been friends since before Stiles even met Scott but, after a brief falling out, they starting being friends again in middle school. By then the resident jock had already made a name for himself and, already off balance from learning of his adoption, they stayed the same. The lacrosse player would slam Stiles into lockers, yelling at him and smacking him around. They both liked it, even if they didn't know why but, when the puberty fairy came all bets were off. 

They were each other's first everything, closer than they had been before and still using the rest of the school for their foreplay. 

When Scott got bitten, Stiles had told Jackson everything and, when he believed him, it tipped their relationship into something..... more...

The harsh kisses were sometimes softer, hanging out when sex wasn't involved and wanting to be around each other. Finally, Stiles just asked Jackson if he wanted to be in a relationship, they didn't have to tell anybody but he wanted to be sure they were on the same page.

Jackson told Lydia, their friendship never stronger. They used each other to climb the social ladder as Beacon Hills' power couple and nobody ever noticed how close Stiles sat or the way they moved around each other like they had been doing it all their lives. 

A particularly hard, grinding, thrust knocked Stiles out of his train of thought; a high pitched mewl escaping him almost without notice under the pulsing waves of pleasure and blood pounding away in his ears. 

"You like that, don't you pretty bitch." The werewolf hammering into him lowly husked into his ear, getting more whines for his trouble. "If you want to come at all tonight I want you to beg for it, like the whore you are." Jackson whispered sadistically, chuckling at the hard clench around his cock at the name calling. 

"Please please please!" Stiles screamed in desperating with no further prompting needed, his voice muffled from when his head was resting on his forearms.

Jackson just leaned back, their only point of contact his hands on Stiles's hips to watch the way the man's ass jiggled as he took his cock. He wasn't a small man, at least 8 inches long and had a girth of about 6 inches, only serving to make the way the warm, wet hole he was thrusting into clung to his cock even better. 

"Try harder, I know you're better than that." The hung werewolf mocked cruelty, groaning quietly at the feeling of Stiles tightening up around him at the insult. 

"I need.. please! Jackson!" Stiles shouted, beyond the point where full sentences were hard and so desperate any shame at his shrill voice was long gone.

"You can come." Jackson decided, his face gaining a mischievous edge that Stiles' missed with the way he was ass up face down. 

"Thank you thank you thank you" The man underneath him started to mutter, not even registering the fact that his instincts were screaming that it was a trick. 

"Don't thank me yet, you can only come if you can do it on my cock alone." The werewolf said with a predatory grin that could be heard in his tone, only getting wider as Stiles began to sob.

The whiskey eyed teen had tears running down his face; sobbing, hiccupping, and making increasingly desperate noises every time the cock in him glanced across his prostate. 

"JACKSON!" Stiles' screamed, the tightening in his stomach agonizing without any hint of letting up.

Said werewolf, seeing what was happening didn't even slow his pace from his punishing speed but gained a sympathetic edge in his expression.

He had kept the man under him on edge for hours, denying him four separate orgasms and, given that they had a pack meeting soon he was ready to finally wrap it up. 

"I know sweetheart, I know it hurts." Jackson cooed into Stiles' ear, petting his cramping stomach and gentling his thrusts slightly to make sure they hit his prostate every time. "But you're allowed to come, all that you have to do is let go, love." 

The desperate man under him didn't respond other than for the way his breathing picked up to accommodate for his increase in sobbing, the way that his stomach was contracting in response to his prolonged agony seconds away from being real pain. 

"I can't, I can't, I can't, please please please!" Stiles' gasped out between his whimpering cries.

"Yes, you can. Come on sweetheart, come for me." Jackson just insisted, hand never stopping it's stroking to his stomach and pounding never letting up. 

Seeing the agony on Stiles' face the werewolf decided to help him, sliding the hand that had been petting his cramping stomach up to his chest and brutally pinching a nipple.

The pale teen screamed; relief, agony, and ecstasy mingling together in the sound as his neglected cock pulsed, spilling his release on the floor and almost knocking him out with how hard it was. The vise-like clamp around Jackson's dick forcing him to follow.

The werewolf leaned over the trembling, oversensitive body and harshly bit at the moled neck, muffling the noise of his orgasm around the skin between his sharper-than-usual canines. 

They took a moment to calm down, the crushing pulses of Stiles' channel around the blue-eyed werewolf loosening slightly as the man went limp. After-pleasure still making the soft walls constrict every so often. Just as Jackson was about to roll then onto their sides to rest he saw movement in the corner of his eye. 

Looking up with dread he tensed as he saw the entire pack frozen in the doorway to the room, Derek just looked shocked for a second more before he started herding everyone out of the house and Jackson, now paying attention to his surroundings, just listened to them get back into their cars and drive away. 

"Well shit." The jock said in a monotone, just getting an absent minded hum from the exhausted man underneath him.

Jackson got them both cleaned up and into the bed, petting Stiles's hair while he had him sip water and eat a snack until he finally looked coherent. 

"What happened? At the end there." The genius asked, too clever for his own good. 

The blue-eyed teen winced, answering delicately to keep the other teen from freaking out.

"I was about to move us onto our sides when I saw something move and when I looked over it was the entire pack." He said quickly, holding the flailing body to his chest until he finally calmed past the immediate panic.

"What would you like to tell them?" Stiles' asked, already getting back on track. 

Jackson didn't even hesitate before he was answering, long ago having learned that the whiskey-eyed teen wouldn't laugh at him for voicing his opinions.

"I want to tell them everything, they're my family and I want to be able to show you off like Boyd and Jordan do." 

"Ok, then we'll tell them tomorrow." The pack researcher replied, hiding his face in his lover's neck as dread and excitement in equal measure filled him. 

"I love you, Whiskey." Jackson whispered quietly, not for the first time but never without meaning.

"I love you too, Jackass." 

*****Just Like, 5 More Minutes*****

The pack met at the loft the next day;

Lydia and Jordan, the only ones that knew about them, smirking at the pair

Derek only rolling his eyes before getting down to business but, the couple didn't miss the approval in the Alpha's eyes

Scott was looking at them like they had run over his dog and Kira and Liam refused to make eye contact. 

Peter and Cora had just stared at them with interest for a moment before moving on, Cora looking very keen, like she was going to tear them apart to find out what made them tick.

Erica and Boyd just laughed at them, happy that their friends were finally going to get along

Cory and Mason, from their spot on the couch just laughed at them, the pack having walked in on them once too

Chris and Isaac were indifferent as always but with Chris one could see the tightening around his eyes and the teen next to him kept clenching his fists. 

Stiles and Jackson were just amused, some of the reactions making them want to laugh but, they followed the last remaining Argent's example and focussed on Derek. 

When they sat almost on top of each other and silently communicated the pack just nodded at them.

They eventually got over their embarrassment, the teasing and the shovel talks coming in like crazy but, they were happy.

Surrounded by friends that had become family, pack they could finally be themselves.

They were supported and loved and that was all Stiles and Jackson had ever asked for,

When Jackson proposed at graduation, effectively coming out in front of the entire school, nobody that knew then was surprised.

Happy endings were rare, and they were embracing every moment of theirs. 

* * *

_Let me know if you'd like to see something more like this, slashy/romantic ish stuff. Comments, constructive criticism, kudos, and prompts/pairings you'd like to see are always welcome. -Rose_


End file.
